The new world
by ZombieWaffleMonster
Summary: Naruto had lived in the forest with his hermit uncle since we was a small child. It was his life and he loved it. He rarely had anything to do with the outside world. Until it comes crashing into his nice and quiet life with one major life changing issue of a zombie outbreak. KisaNaru, No main character death, blood. Being marked M just in-case it becomes more than a oneshot.


Naruto had come to call the forest home at the age of six. His uncle was a hermit and when Naruto's parents had passed, he found himself trekking miles into the deepest forest in the fire country. And finding himself at the entrance of a cave, well it looked like a cave. The entrance was made up of steel doors. Though it didn't seem friendly on the outside, Naruto had come to call it home. The inside was much more welcoming; it looked just like a normal house. Well aside from the frogs that came and went as they pleased. His uncle had treated them as pets, and Naruto came to do as well.

Than at the age of seventeen his uncle had passed, leaving Naruto alone. He had thought a few times about going into the city to live. He just couldn't abandoned the frogs or the life he'd come to love. Sure it seemed like a place not fit for a child. He had fun, they would explore the forest. Naruto could use the stars and the moss to navigate and every night his uncle would read to him under the stars. He taught Naruto about survival, how to fish and build a fire should anything ever happen. Yes, he had a toilet and things like that, the house ran off of solar power. His uncle had homeschooled him, teaching him how to read, write, and other things he said Naruto didn't really need but had to learn regardless. He had a fairly normal childhood and he loved it. They had treated everyday as an adventure.

So after he buried the man under their favorite tree, near the water. He had decided this was where he belonged.

And another two years had passed as Naruto fell back into their old habits. Only it was just him now. . .

Naruto made a motion for the larger than normal-orange frog to get off his bed.

"Come on, gramps, off." Naruto grumbled, "I'm tired and you're hogging the bed." He watched the large frog jump from the bed onto the wooden floor. With a shake of his head, he slowly eased under the red comforter. He had spent most the the day finally reading the stories his uncle wrote but had always said he was too young to read. They were simply romance novels. Still he had found himself attempting to read them, since the old man was gone. Apparently reading made him tired. He had found himself turning in earlier than he normally did. He found sleep coming easily, his eyes heavy, he felt the bed dip. The frog making itself comfortable next to his legs as he fell asleep.

Naruto jerked awake, at the loud pounding sound. First he thought it was a dream. Once he was fully awake he noted the loud banging was consistent. Sitting up he blinked away the surprise, the sound continuing to echo through the house. Naruto sat there momentarily just listening. Before he realized it actually dawned on him that someone was at his door. His door- the house very far away from civilization.

Naruto made his way into the living room which took up the entire front of the house. He walked past the couch and the stacks of books. Coming to a stop in front of the door. Faintly he heard arguing over the knocking.

Naruto turned the lock, taking a deep breath he opened the door slowly. "I have a gun," he lied, as the door was pushed open. Several men all in black clothes pushed past him, quickly coming in and shutting the door behind them.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell?" He glared as they dropped large duffel bags, and stripped off their vests.

"Hello!" His voice rose as well as his irritation. "My house you're invading. The least you could do is treat me like I'm visable ass holes."

One man with short spiky blue hair, smiled as he approached Naruto. "Kisame, Special forces, well recently we became free lance. But seeing as how the world went to shit we were hoping to hold up here to get our bearings for once since this started. So if you please, we're tired, hungry and low on supplies."

"Since what?" Naruto heard the words, he just didn't understand what they meant. His arched brow matched the one the larger man lifted.

"You know." He started looking over the blond. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"No TV?"

"No."

"No radio?"

"Nope, seriously, what the hell is going on?" Naruto's brows furrowed.

"You live up here alone?" The man asked and Naruto nodded.

"Like a hermit." Another man behind the blue-haired guy joked and Naruto shot him a glare.

"I lived here with my uncle, he passed away though, I stayed. Hermit or not its my fucking place don't be an ass. Especially since you're wanting to stay here. And have yet to tell me what the fuck is going on."

"My name is Kisame, the loud mouth is Deidara, feel free to ignore him. "

"Naruto." He ran long fingers through blond spikes, finally calming down. "Still haven't told me what is going on."

"Right. That is something you would have to see to believe." Kisame pointed towards the door. "I'll take you down, if you stay quiet and follow me."

"Uhhh..." Naruto watched Kisame exchange a few words with a raven-haired man. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

"Ready?" Kisame grinned approaching the door.

"What about them?" He pointed at the invaders of his home.

"We won't be gone long."

Naruto furrowed his brows as Kisame opened the door.

"I'm in my pj's." Naruto motioned at his body feeling the larger man grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

"It adds to the end experience."

"Is that supposed to be funny." Naruto mumbled watching short blue spikes nod.

"All right, " He stopped causing Naruto to crash into his back.

Kisame turned meeting blue eyes. "Stay next to me, stay quiet and do what I say."

"My feet are cold." Naruto remarked watching as hazy eyes roamed dowards to his bare feet than grinning. "I like you kid."

"Not a kid."

Kisame nodded. "Come, but seriously stay quiet, or we'll be dead."

"Fine. So help me this better not be some sick fucking joke." He didn't know why anyone would want to prank him. He never spent anytime with people other than Kiba and his sister, whom would do deliveries for him and his uncle. Those were the only people he had ever met, so that idea seemed pointless.

"Can I have my hand back?" Naruto grumbled as a gloved hand released him. He followed Kisame down a small pathway that was covered in vines; he was lucky he spent most of his childhood running barefoot through this forest. He sighed staring at the broad back in front of him, a chill running up his spine with the slight chill of the early morning. The sun was coming up and a fog was settling along the forest floors. He knew it was too late to just go back to bed and pretend nothing was happening.

"How did you even find my place?"

"Quiet remember?"

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in almost a childlike fashion.

"When we found ourselves stranded in town, we ran into this guy, he said he was heading up this way after he found his sister. Said it would be safe."

Naruto stopped, causing the other to do the same as he turned and faced him. "Kiba? When was that?"

"A few days ago. We did our best to clear out the town, we were overrun and had to leave. This seemed like the best option."

"They never showed up. I... are they okay?" Naruto's fists clenched. "I have to find them. They, they were good people. It doesn't matter what's going on they should be here and safe."

"Sorry, kid. If they aren't here already-," Kisame brought a gloved hand up, covering chapping lips, pressing Naruto against a tree. Their bodies pressed tightly together, heated breathing shallowly across his cheek.

Naruto had started to protest, his body momentarily struggling against the firm one pressed into his own. He stopped though, body tensing as he heard low groans, not really human, they were inhuman carrying something darker in the tone that made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The groans - the noise it was almost feral. The hand moved from his mouth, and slowly disappearing behind Kisame. Naruto licked his lips meeting grey-blue eyes, their breathes combining. Kisame shifted his eyes, slowly backing away, once he deemed it safe. His grip however, didn't loosen from his gun. He nodded in the direction and though their bodies were no longer pressed together they were still in each other's personal space.

Naruto gasped falling back against the tree with a loud thud. When he had seen what they were hiding from. It was a woman- no it couldn't be. Her arms were missing as half of her face. The gurgling of blood as she groaned, attempting to locate something, no he knew, somehow he knew she was after them. She knew they were there. Naruto took a deep and shaky breath, his eyes turned away from the woman, only to find Kisame gone.

He felt a surge of panic coursing through him. He turned his head, searching for the man. Just when the thought of being left behind crossed his mind, Naruto turned back to the woman, finding Kisame coming up behind her with a knife raised in one hand. He couldn't control his breathing and he couldn't turn away. Just as she seemed to notice someone else the blade came down into her red hair, blood spilling out as the blade was pulled out, and the lifeless body fell to the ground.

Naruto watched Kisame move towards him, placing his knife back into his sheath on his left thigh. The other man was tensed, of course he was. He also was on alert Naruto could tell, he knew what a person that was hunting looked like.

"There are more of them, over running cities. Most of them are fast, some of them are slow. We noticed they are still mutating, slowly they are becoming something more monstrous. The town is lost they are everywhere. " Kisame came to a stop, placing a hand on a shaky shoulder.

"Lets go back."

Naruto nodded, his thoughts racing faster than his heart that was jack hammering in his chest. He didn't say anything about the hand gripping his wrist again, leading him back.

"Why?" He whispered, eyes scanning the ground beneath his bare feet.

"Can't say I know. There was talk of terrorist threats, science experiment gone wrong. Hell over flowing into our world. Take your pick or go with who cares. All that matters now is staying alive. " His grip tightened and Naruto found himself close to falling to the ground. Regardless of how weak his legs felt he followed Kisame back to his home. Back to where they would work on staying alive. Because Naruto didn't know what else to do.

...

Naruto didn't speak when the door opened and they made their way inside. He was expecting something from the group instead he just found solemn faces. No this isn't a laughing matter, they understood what he had witnessed they lived through it.

"I made some stew, I hope that's okay." A redhead spoke from the doorway right before the hall, where the kitchen was.

Naruto nodded, "Help yourselves. There's only two rooms though and a study. I think I will lay down a bit." He didn't hear any protests or any coments while leaving the room. To be honest he hoped that going to bed would make everything return to normal.

Naruto crawled into bed pulling the blankets up around him, snuggling into the pillow. He truly hoped this would just be a nightmare. He may live as a hermit, it didn't mean that he wanted this world to end. Nor did he wish to see people suffering. His eyes clenched shut he tried to clear his mind and force more sleep to come. . .

Naruto sat up when his bedroom door opened. Kisame made his way in the room with two bowls of stew.

"Eat." The larger man sat at the edge of the twin sized bed, holding the food out.

Naruto took it, looking into the dark colored food with chunks of meat. The made the hunger leave him. All he could see was that woman and the blood. He sat the food in his lap with a sigh.

"What's going to happen now?" He whispered, a hand moving the spoon around in the food.

"Now well rest a few days, make a plan. Make a run for supplies. Look for survivors where we can. And hold up here for as long as we can. "

Under different circumstances would Naruto tell them to leave? Probably not, he especially couldn't send them out there in that mess.

"This- I'm not okay with this happening." He turned slightly watching Kisame place his soup on the nightstand and grab the only two pictures on it. For a moment Naruto could only stare, teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

"No one is."

Naruto scooted closer, bowel in hand he sat just an inch or two behind Kisame. "Those were my parents, died in a fire when I was a baby." Naruto shook his head. "My uncle said my dad got me out first then went back for my mother. Only neither of them ever came back." Naruto smiled a smile that carried a sadness with it.

"That one, the old guy was my uncle I lived here with him. He died a few years ago though. I loved him. He was more than an uncle, he was a father to me. Even though he was a bit crazy and a womanizer." Naruto laughed softly, "Which is really hard for a hermit. He would always spy on any girl that went to the falls nearby. Jeez, he was such a pain."

"Sounds entertaining." Kisame put the pictures back in their places.

"You?" Naruto drew one knee up, resting his head against it.

"Those guys out there, they are the closest I have to anything like family. We've been on the same team for twelve years now. Since the day I was old enough to join I found myself stuck with them."

Naruto placed a lightly tanned hand on Kisame shoulder. He didn't know why he just felt the need to comfort the other man. Because for some reason he felt at ease with the other near him. Regardless of them just meeting. Kisame didn't stop him either, and Naruto found himself leaning his head against the toned back and staying there. They both stayed silent taking in the comfort they felt with the others presence. It was nice to feel this kind of comfort in this nightmare of a world that would eventually kill them all.

For Fadedlullabyes

Done up by the sweetie TW

This is a oneshot it is supposed to be KisaNaru I may do another for it if anyone enjoys it and wants to see more.


End file.
